1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary type injection orientation blow molding machine which can perform operations from injection molding of a preform formed of a synthetic resin to orientation blow molding of a hollow molded article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The molding machines of this kind include one type in which a rotary disk on the machine bed is held by a base plate secured by a tie bar, and an injection mold is moved with respect to a hold mold on the lower side of the rotary disk to effect clamping, and include another type in which a mold is fixed, and a base plate is moved together with a rotary disk to effect clamping.
In the molding machine of the base plate-fixed type, since the injection mold is vertically moved, the injection apparatus cannot always be placed in nozzle touch with the mold, and it is necessary to move the injection apparatus backward after every completion of injection. Therefore, it takes time for the injection molding, which comprises a bottleneck in improving the molding cycle. Furthermore, both the injection core and mold need be clamped, as a consequence of which a larger clamping device is required.
On the other hand, in the molding machine of the base plate movable type, since the injection mold is fixed, the aforementioned problem can be overcome. However, it is necessary to move the clamping plate provided with the injection core up and down so as not to be delayed in the movement of the base plate, and the moving stroke thereof is larger than in the case of the fixed type. Therefore, it takes time for open and closing the mold, which comprises a bottle-neck in shortening the molding cycle.